The Darkness Rises
by oxPixiDust13xo
Summary: Tricelle is a new transfer student from Durmstrang. When Harry firsts meets her sparks fly, but no one knows anything about her. Some might even say she is hiding a dark secret.
1. On the Hogwarts Express

Prologue  
  
Tricelle was a beautiful girl going into her sixth year. She had been going to the wizarding school of Durmstrang but had been transferred at the end of the year for reasons known only to her. She had long black hair that reached to her waist that she often let flow freely, but today she had made a vain attempt to pull it up on top of her head. Her olive complexion was envied by many along with her dark chocolate eyes that could almost pass for black. Everywhere she went heads turned, but Tricelle actually wished that she was an ordinary looking girl. After all, her looks is what had gotten her into this mess in the first place!  
  
She sat in front of the window in the Hogwarts express staring out blankly as the countryside went by hoping that that the feelings inside her would go away. All her thoughts and feelings were whirling around in her head and she didn't know what to do with any of them. Rain beat against the windows and reflected off the sorrow in her heart. Ever since that day she had been completely lost. The burning and the pain she had felt against her will. She knew that if she resisted she would be killed, but if she followed through with it then she'd hate herself forever.  
  
Everywhere around her people were talking with old friends and discussing what teachers and classes they hoped they would or would not get. Tricelle felt out of place in this busy, happy place where everyone knew everyone. She didn't belong. This place wasn't meant for such darkness as her, as much as she hated to admit it. She went back to staring out the window when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
Hey this is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate it if you read and review!! I am currently working on the first chapter but this was just a teaser to start you off with! 


	2. The Announcement and the New Girl

Chapter 2- The Announcement and the New Girl  
  
Harry slowly walked along towards the carriages that were drawn by threstrals and would carry them up towards Hogwarts. He was silently thinking to himself as he walked. That new girl was definitely gorgeous and he wanted to find out more about her. There was something bout her, something in her eyes that drew him towards her. She seemed like some great hurt and befallen her and that was the reason that she had come to Hogwarts. As Harry thought he realized that he had come upon the carriages and climbed in.  
  
Quickly the carriages pulled up to the front of the school and Harry got out, looking around for Ron and Hermione. Seeing that they had probably already went in after doing their prefect duties Harry went inside. Looking over towards the Gryffindor table he saw Hermione and Ron had saved him a seat and were waving him towards it.  
  
'Hey, never thought you'd get here! We just sat down. I wonder where that new girl is going to be?' said Ron thoughtfully.  
  
'Well I bet we'll find out as soon as the sorting is done.' replied Hermione.  
  
As soon as everyone sat down the entrance doors opened and in walked Professor McGonagall carrying a stool and the sorting hat followed by a scared looking group of first years. She walked to the middle of the room and sat the stool down and placed the hat upon it. The rip near the hat's brim opened wide and the Sorting Hat burst into song:  
  
In times of old when I was newly made  
Hogwarts was a fine school and lived in harmony.  
Each had their own house  
To teach who they thought worthy.  
Gryffindor brave and true  
Taught all those worthy of his name.  
Ravenclaw the wise  
Taught only those of wit and mind.  
While, Slytherin took only those of  
Pure-blood and cunning just like him.  
Last of all good ole Hufflepuff  
She took in all the rest  
And taught them all she knew.  
They knew that someday that they would  
Be a parted  
And so they took me into their care  
And put some brains in me.  
So that when the time came  
I could choose for all those to see!  
But now I must tell you that  
This year will be different like no other.  
There is one among our mists  
That can bring great danger.  
He has before and will again  
And won't stop until he has won.  
And this attempt could almost  
Bring down the fall of us.  
So heed my warning.  
The only way to survive  
Is to put aside our differences  
And pull together.  
For the only way to beat this  
Is to stand tall and true.  
I have told you. I have warned you..  
Let the Sorting begin.  
  
The sorting hats song was meet with scattered applause and mutterings among friends and tables. This was not the only time that the sorting hat had given the school a warning. Just last year Sorting Hat had done almost exactly the same thing. Something must be in store again this year Harry thought but he wondered what it could be. Did it have anything to do with the new girl? All the time that Harry was thinking the sorting had gone on and by the time he came back into focus the sorting was over.  
  
At this Dumbledore rose and said in his ringing voice "Welcome everyone, the old and the new. Welcome! This is a time for feasting and not speech making-which there will be time enough after dinner. Tuck in and enjoy!  
  
At his words food appeared on their plates and everyone started eating like there was no tomorrow. Harry was ravished and ate everything that appeared before him. He hadn't eaten anything this good over the summer and intended to get his full share of it. When the students had eaten their share Dumbledore once again stood up to speak.  
  
'Now that we have all eaten and refreshed I only have a few more things to say and then I won't keep you any longer. I am sure you are all tired and wish to head off to bed so that we can all get a good start to tomorrow's learning. First years ought to know that the forest is out of bounds to students-and a few of our older students should know by now also (Harry could have sworn that he look straight at him when he said this but the next instant he looked and Dumbledore was back to speaking). Mr. Filch, the caretaker, wants to let everyone know that there are certain things that are not permitted, all of which can be checked out in his office.'  
  
'Last of all, I would like to introduce our new transfer student from Durmstrang that some of you may have already have met. She will be in Slytherin and will be taking all classes as normal with the sixth years. Please make her welcome and show her around if she ever needs help!" During the whole time that Dumbledore was introducing her Tricelle kept her face straight and let no signs of emotion show through her pretty face as everyone around her whispered and pointed to the new girl.  
  
Ron leaned over as Dumbledore rambled on. 'She's in Slytherin! Can you believe that? She doesn't seem all that bad thought does she. And what she lacks in personality she certainly makes up in looks.'  
  
Dumbledore had finished up his speech and everyone was making their way towards the entrance doors. Suddenly Harry felt a great weight on his shoulders. He turned around to find Tricelle looking at his with such intensity that it sent a shiver down his back. When she found that he was looking back she quickly diverted her eyes. 'Weird thought Harry. He quickly walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower and stood in front the paining of the Fat Lady.  
  
'Password?" She asked.  
  
'Fairy Sprouts." Said Harry as he walked in. The was so tired from the whole day that he didn't even say his to Seamus as we walked by but went straight up to bed and fell asleep. 


End file.
